villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
I've Got No Strings
I've Got No Strings is a song from Disney's 1940 animated feature film Pinocchio. It is sung by Pinocchio and the marionettes in Stromboli's show. It was performed by Pinocchio's voice actor, the late Dickie Jones, with the marionettes being performed by the late Patricia Page, the late Mae Questel, and the late Mel Blanc. The song was later used in the 2000 live action television film retelling of the story Geppetto. This version only featured Pinocchio singing and was performed by his actor Seth Adkins. Lyrics I've got no strings To hold me down To make me fret, or make me frown I had strings But now I'm free There are no strings on me Hi-ho the merry-o That's the only way to be I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me Hi-ho the merry-o I'm as happy as can be I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me I've got no strings So I have fun I'm not tied up to anyone They've got strings But you can see There are no strings on me You have no strings Your arms is free To love me by the Zuyder Zee Ja, ja, ja If you would woo I'd bust my strings for you You've got no strings Comme ci comme ça Your savoir-faire is ooh la la! I've got strings But entre nous I'd cut my strings for you Down where the Volga flows There's a Russian rendezvous Where me and Ivan go But I'd rather go with you Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Pinocchio: Hey! There are no strings on me Other Appearances *The song was released as a single by Victor Records as well as on the following albums: **''Pinocchio (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)'' **''Disney's Greatest, Vol. 2'' **''Children's Yesteryear Favorites'' **''Walt Disney Records - The Legacy Collection: Pinocchio'' **''Pure Children's Magic'' *The song was used in the 2015 Marvel film Avengers: Age of Ultron as well as its promotional material as a song sung by Ultron about him gaining his freedom over his creators. This was performed by Ultron's voice actor James Spader. *The song was featured in the "Pinocchio" segment of the Maze of Madness: The Nightmare Experiment Continues haunted attraction in Hong Kong Disneyland, with Pinocchio kidnapped and forced to perform by an evil clown. *The song was used in a commercial for Beats By Dre featuring cameos by many actors and artists such as Pharrell Williams, Amber Rose, Rebel Wilson, Nicki Minaj, and Steve Buscemi. *The original version of the song was used to open boy band NSYNC's No Strings Attached concert tour. *A snippet of the song is heard instrumentally in the Donald Duck short "Chef Donald" when Donald is covered in batter and dangles like a puppet. *The song was sampled in the song "Freedom of Speech" by rapper Immortal Technique. Gallery Images 1940 film Tumblr_n3tujuoC8b1rxt9glo3_1280.jpg Pinocchio336.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4359.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4374.jpg Pino4-e1261928357928.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4462.jpg 2000 Film Snip20190109_1.png Snip20190109_2.png Snip20190109_3.png Snip20190109_4.png ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Snip20190109_6.png Snip20190109_7.png Snip20190109_8.png Videos Official Pinocchio - I've got no strings|1940 I've Got No Strings|2000 Marvel's "Avengers Age of Ultron" - Teaser Trailer (OFFICIAL)|''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Promotional Ultron - I Had Strings, But now i'm free....|''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Covers 9- "I've Got No Strings" Barbra Streisand - My Name Is Barbra|Barbra Streisand Gipsy Kings I've Got No Strings|Gipsy Kings The Chipmunks and The Chipettes - I've Got No Strings|The Chipmunks and The Chipettes I've Got No Strings - Diana Ross & The Supremes|Diana Ross and The Supremes Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff I've Got No Strings|The True Believers Film Orchestra I've Got No Strings-0|London Pops Orchestra I've Got No Strings-1|Company B Jazz Band I've Got No Strings-2|Stephen Michael Schwartz I've Got No Strings-3|Neil Ogley I've Got No Strings (Cover) - Jess Penner|Jess Penner I've Got No Strings-1547099535|Wendy and Lisa I've Got No Strings (From "Pinocchio")|Royal Festival Orchestra Category:Movie Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral Category:Live Action Songs Category:Disney Songs